


Why?!-OtaYuri Oneshot

by ElltheNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, M/M, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Sad, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: Yuri is in his room crying and saying "why?" Over and over again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> I would like to say something  
> "English is not my native language so please do not mind the typos and grammatical mistakes so much"  
> Thanks for understanding 

It's 1am

Yuri is in his room lying on his bed, his eyes red and full of dry tears 

"How could he?"he was thinking over and over again "Why did he do that to me?" He thought and he started crying again

He couldn't bear the pain he was feeling inside..it was the first time he cried for somebody in a long time 

He is locked inside his room for about 5 hours now...

At first he started breaking everything that wasn't "important " to him because he was angry..then he started ripping and deleting all the photos he had with Otabek and him from his phone he even hugged tight his pillow and silently cried for an hour non-stop

And now he started crying again looking at the ceiling...his heart was shattered into a million pieces...his phone slipped from his hand...He didn't pay attention to it until it started ringing 

*On Love:Agape playing*

He saw who was calling him at 1am in the morning he wiped his tears and tried to cover his face in order to not let them see him crying and then he answered the video call

Viktor:Yurio? Are you okay?

Yuri:Yes I-I'm fine

Yuuri:We heard that you had a fight with Otabek and we wanted to make sure that you are alright

Yuri:I'm fine

Viktor:Are you sure? Why are you covering your face then?

Yuri:I SAID I'M FINE JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE 

He said and hung up the phone....

He started crying even harder when the whole scene came to his mind once again

 

Flashback 

 

Yuri and Otabek were in a relationship for a year and it was there anniversary so Yuri wanted to surprise him 

So he found out where he was djing that night and went there.

He was wearing his animal print shoes , a pair of black jeans, a plain black t-shirt, his animal print jacket and his had a cute/mad facial expression

The security guard let him pass and he took the elevator to B2, that was where Otabek was djing that night.

When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Yuri could then hear the music clearly and he immediately started dancing

When the song switched to something that Yuri didn't like that much he started approaching the DJ set..but when he did Otabek wasn't there in his place was an other guy and Yuri couldn't help himself so he went closer to the DJ to ask him

"Where's Otabek?" He said in the man's ear in order to make him hear what he said

"I donno he left with a girl 10 minutes or so ago...what did you want to tell him?" The young man asked

"NOTHING important!! Thanks anyway" Yuri said and started walking to the elevator again. He got in and press the button that took him to the 2nd floor...And came out of the elevator..He took the stairs and started walking to go to the rooftop

While he was climbing the stairs he was thinking

<> he was saying to himself over and over and over again 

We went to the rooftop and saw Otabek...alone he was sitting down , watching the starry sky

"Otabek!! There you are I was looking for you" said Yuri and hugged him tight 

"Yuri what a surprise...didn't we already celebrate our anniversary a couple hours ago?"

"Well yeah but I wanted to surprise you by coming here" Yuri answered and started blushing

"You sure did! Do you want to us to go somewhere else?"

"Do we have to? It's beautiful here!"

"Yes it's cold and I'm freezing" Otabek said and a girl appeared behind Yuri's back

Girl:Otabek? What's going on here?

Otabek:Oh nothing 

Yuri&Girl: who is she/he?

Otabek:...

Girl:Otabek answer me now

Otabek:...

Yuri:Just say something for God's sake Altin

Girl:You know what? I'm leaving...Otabek if you already had a boyfriend you should have said it 

She said and left

Yuri:Who was she Otabek?

Otabek:A friend..

Yuri:Stop the bullshit Altin I want the truth

Otabek:Are you sure?

Yuri:What do you mean am I sure? Of course and I AM SURE!! I AM YOU BOYFRIEND!!

Otabek:She is a girl I met 1 to 2 weeks ago 

Yuri:Why? And why were you still with me? Huh? 

Said Yuri and his voice cracked in the end...

Otabek:I didn't want to hurt you

Yuri:I SAID CUT THE BULLSHIT OTABEK ALTIN. You didn't want to hurt me 2 weeks ago but you decide that its a good idea to fuck that bitch the day of our 1 year anniversary?

Otabek: Yuri

Yuri:You know what? When you came into my life I thought that something changed cause I had you. I thought that together we were on top but nope I was bottom and you are even lower. 

Otabek: Yuri just listen to me please for one minute

Yuri:You know what? No I'm not going to listen to whatever stupid excuse came into your fuckin mind.  
I had enough pain in my life already Otabek and I dont want anymore. Just stay away from my!DO YOU HEAR ME? Stay AWAY!

He said and started running fast to get out of the building and go back to his home...

Tears started running down to his cheecks non-stop as he was walking down the road that has going to his home

 

End of Flashback

 

Yuri took a tissue and wiped his nose and then managed to stop crying for 10 minutes

"Its 3am" he thought "I am not sleepy..I can't go to sleep now...I just cant! What am I going to do?" A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts...he got up from his bed ,unlocked his bedroom door and then get to his doorstep

"How is it?" He asked with low voice

"Yuri please open up" 

Yuri signed, unlocked the door and opened it

"Are you okay Yurio? " asked Viktor and he got inside Yuri's apartment and when they closed the door and then he set in the sofa

"Y-Y-Yes I mean ..don't make such a big deal out of it..it wasn't a-a-a serious relationship anyway" he said and his voice cracked at the end of his sentence 

"Yuri I can understand exactly how you feel right now"Yuuri said to him and sat with Viktor on the sofa

"Seriously guys I appreciate that you care so much about me but it's freaking 3am in the morning...it's not something that important" 

"We are here if you need anything..and I mean ANYTHING" Viktor said and Yuuri Nobbed 

A single tear run down Yuri's cheek

"I-I-I-it fucking hurts" he whispered 

"It fucking hurts so much guys" he said and started crying once again

Yuuri and Viktor stood up and hugged him tight to make him feel comfy and cozy

"We know...we know"Yuuri said and let Yuri cry until he was feeling at least a little bit better

 

~~~~THE END~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Please live a comment  
> To let me knowif you liked it or not 


End file.
